Spirit's of Blood
by SuperiorSoccerMom
Summary: World War III has started, the world becoming cold, and ravaged. Akefia was the number one assassin for a enemy gang called Spirit's of Blood. Bakura was second best in the enemy gang Millennium Liars. What happens when their gangs bring their leaders together for a truce? Geminishipping. Lemon. Violence.


**A/N: YAY! Yes, i seriously need to stop writing more stories... I have like ten ideas that I've typed or written, and I _still_ haven't completely gone through with them... Now that's sad. Akefia is a girl!**

**Warning: Lemon, Genderbending, Violence, and cussing! XD  
><strong>

**Ryoku: Someone disclaim! ** (Alright. From ****now on, I will be called Ryoku in my Author's Notes!)**  
><strong>

**Bakura: Don't be so forceful!**

**Ryoku: Look who's talkin!**

**Bakura: I don't want to talk about last night...**

**Ryoku: *winks* Oh, but Bakura, you know you liked it.**

**Bakura: So what if I did?**

**Ryoku: It means that it's happening again... Every night, baby! *pelvic thrust!* (Note: I am a girl, some people don't know that..)**

**Bakura: *sigh* I'm perfectly fine with that...**

**Ryoku: Of course you are! ****Now, come here, you sexy son of a bitch! I'm gonna fuck you so hard!  
><strong>

**Veera: I hope Hikari hasn't scared you with her love for an anime character... I'll let you read the story now... If you don't, I'll get Jay and myself to find your house and brutally murder you...**

**Ryoku: VEERA! Stop threatening people! You got to wait until we're at school!**

**On with the story! Mafia, of the trench coat verity! Story takes place in New York, 2050, so it is canon! Whateva the hell that means! LOLZ  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was dreadfully cold, and dark. The people of New York were surprisingly quiet, well, no, it wasn't all that surprising, really. It had been like this since World War III started, people stayed in their houses, rarely ever coming out, in fear of the mafia gangs, the ones who had attacked everywhere. Mafia's around the world ganged up and agreed that it was their turn to start some shit. You couldn't say who was winning the war, though, since the enemies were literally everywhere, it was making it hard to figure out who was winning, but, rumor was that America was winning back most of everything the New York Mafia had won. Spirit's Of Blood was the head of mafia's. They had weapons that no one had ever heard of, better assassins, better leaders, everything they had and could do was better, but America was catching up to Spirit's Of Blood, they were developing weapons similar to Spirit's of Blood's. The only thing that they could never get right: They weren't Spirit's Of Blood.<p>

The war had been going on for twelve years, many people had died, and food was beginning to be hard to find, but people managed and survived. That fact surprised people, being how much people were sheltered and had things given to them on a silver platter before the war. But, then again, people adapted to new things rather quickly... Akefia had adapted to being put into Spirit's Of Blood. The year the war started, her parents' had been killed, they had been good soldiers, but they were no match for Spirit's Of Blood, who had killed them right in front of her, Spirit's Of Blood had taken her in after that, she'd been six years old, already learning to be an assassin, killing people with the Spirit's Of Blood, becoming better than the older Blood Spirit's, that what they referred them to, at the age of ten. Akefia wasn't fond of working for the people that killed her parents, especially since her parent's believed the exact opposite, but they seemed to be the only people who cared about her. So, she did as told when told to, she spoke when spoken to, never did anything that didn't have something to do with her job. Being in the mafia had made her cold, heartless, and emotionless, those factors making her the best assassin in all the mafia's.

People knew not to mess with Akefia, for she would strike you down immediately, she had been taught to show no sympathy, and she did that well, but the thing that she struggled most with, was her temper. Akefia didn't tolerate weakness to well, or really anything... She was easily angered and irritated, making Joey, the leader of Spirit's Of Blood, get onto her for it when other mafias' came to Spirit's Of Blood's headquarters, and she was seriously not happy because of one of Domino, Japan's mafia's: Millennium Lairs.

Akefia was Joey's second hand woman, helping him decide everything the mafia did. She was skilled in many ways, but didn't handle failure very well, though.

Akefia stuck her hands in her black coat pockets, shivering in the cold New York night, even though war was happening, the lights still shown all over, the stars still never showing. Akefia was different than the others in her mafia, aside from the fact that she was the only woman, but that she wasn't originally from America, her and her parents were all born in Egypt. Akefia was tan, white, waist length hair, and grey eyes, making her look extremely exotic for someone living in New York, the one good thing: She never had to convince the guards in the front of the Spirit's Of Blood's doors that it was her.

"Welcome back, Akefia." One of the men greeted.

Akefia only nodded, her combat boots crunching on the gravel as she walked past the men, and into the underground building. The rooms were all grey, most filled with weapons of all verity, others being the rooms for meetings, bedrooms, or shower rooms. Spirit's Of Blood wasn't all into decorated as far as Akefia could tell, the underground building had always looked like this, never once changing, not that it bothered Akefia, but even she liked a little color...

"Akefia! Your late. Your lucky that the Millennium Lairs are patient people or they would have me and everyone else killed..." Joey complained, walking out of a room tat had been directly in front of Akefia.

Akefia sighed, running a tan and through her white hair. "sorry, Joey. But you know better than to let Tristan go alone on a assassination mission, I have to save his ass again."

Joey chuckled. "Alright, alright. That's true, I should've learned by now. Now, come one, the Millennium Lairs have been here for over two hours, I told them that I wouldn't start without you." Joey explained, leading Akefia into the room he had come out of. Two men sat in chairs across from the ones that Akefia and Joey sat in. The man sitting in front of Joey had tan skin like Akefia, his hair crimson, black, and gold, all of his hair going up in spikes, the mans eyes being crimson like the tips of his hair, and them being outlined with kohl. The man that sat in front of Akefia, was... quite.. handsome... His skin was very pale, his hair was white like Akefia's, his eyes being a deep, cold brown, having a sharp look to them, the strange thing about his hair was that it was absolutely crazy! But, he was still very attractive, in fact, that was what made him good looking, in all honesty.

"Akefia, this is Atem, Millennium Lairs leader," Joey pointed to the spiky haired one, "and this is Atem's right hand man, Bakura." Joey pointed to the white haired one.

Akefia actually smiled... She had never smiled before. It was actually kind of painful. Joey looked over at her, his eyes widening, looking way quickly, beginning to discus things with Atem, trying not to send concerned glance over at Akefia, who was lying her head on her arms on the table in boredom, not really caring on what was being discussed. Bakura seemed to be showing some interest in the young Egyptian girl, in the young man's eyes, she was quite beautiful, but even Bakura knew it wasn't the smartest move to get in a relationship with a fellow mafia-est, especially since this was the best assassin in the world in the best organization in the world.

Joey nodded. "Alright. So, it's settled. Millennium Lairs will combine with Spirit's Of Blood, and we'll take down the president together, taking down America."

Atem smirked. "That's right. Me and my fellow men look forward to working with the best mafia, we are honored that you chose us." Atem's voice was deep like a baritone.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't be so sentimental, Atem." Bakura's voice was deep and raspy, having a hint of a British accent.

Atem scoffed. "How about you try being more sentimental, Bakura."

Bakura crossed his arms, sighing. "If I was, then I wouldn't be a good assassin."

Joey saw his turn to scuff. "No offense, Bakura, but I'm sure you've heard about Akefia's reputation..."

Bakura smirked, looking over at Akefia's sleeping figure. "Oh, yes, I have." he chuckled.

Joey rolled his eyes, shaking Akefia's shoulder, getting up and backing away quickly.

Akefia jumped out of her chair, pulling the knife out of her belt and holding it up to Bakura throat.

"Akefia, take the knife away from Bakura, you fell asleep."

Akefia took the knife away from Bakura neck, putting the knife back in it's place, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "My bad!"

Bakura seemed unfazed, shrugging. "Not your fault."

Joey put a hand on Akefia's shoulder. "Come on, Akefia, I think you'll need some rest after saving Tristan."

Akefia nodded, stretching and yawning, saying goodbye to Atem and Bakura, walking out of the room, down a few halls and finally got to her room. Akefia changed out of her black clothes, and into her red pajama pants and her gold tank top, curling up into the midnight black sheets, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Akefia's eyes snapped open at hearing someone enter her room, she hopped out of her bed, pulling out her knife again, putting it against the intruders neck.<p>

The intruder chuckled, the voice familiar. "You should really have knives taken away from you.."

Akefia cursed in Arabic. "Sorry, Bakura. I've always been taught to be on guard, no matter what."

Bakura shrugged. "It's my fault for not knowing better, I was taught to know your victim better than you know yourself."

Akefia smirked, pulling the knife away from Bakura's neck, sitting it on her bed side table, but she kept her hand on top of the knife. Bakura had said _his victim_... What did he mean by that? Akefia looked over at Bakura, studying him. The man seemed trustworthy, but the Americans were becoming smarter... This could be one of their little spies... Akefia had killed many of them, that was for sure, but Akefia wasn't sure if she could bring herself to kill this man. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she felt something deep for him, it was strange to feel something this early, though. Akefia wondered if Bakura had the same feeling... Akefia shook her head, taking her hand away from the knife, putting it at her side, looking over at Bakura, clearing her throat. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be out in the city doing my job..." Akefia grabbed her black combat boots, red military jeans, and black tank top, she raised an eye brow when Bakura didn't get the hint. "Bakura...?"

"Huh?"

"Get out."

Bakura pouted.

"Don't be a pervert like the rest of the guys in this place!" Akefia face showed disgust.

Bakura chuckled. "I won't leave till you ask _nicely_, Akefia."

Akefia glared at the man. She wasn't going to do that! _Humph. If he wants a show, then he can have one_...! "You want a show? Fine." Akefia slipped her tank top over her head, and then her pants, glaring at Bakura the whole time. Bakura just stared at her wide eyed, he had just about to leave, but he would have _never _expected this... But damn. She was hot! Akefia clearing her voice took Bakura out of hi creepy thoughts. Bakura looked her up and down. Damn! She looked good _in_ clothes too! "Hope you enjoyed it.." Akefia mumbled, angrily.

Bakura apologized and explained, feeling bad that she had done that. Akefia nodded, meeting up with Joey, both of them going to a fighting arena they kept underground with the higher quality weapons.

Akefia smirked, wrapping the cloth on her hands. "You sure you can beat me this time, Jonouchi? I've kicked your ass so many other times."

Joey rolled his eyes. "One: Don't call me that name. Two: I'm feeling pretty lucky to day! And three: Don't remind me, Akefia." he smirked, wrapping the cloth on his hands as well.

"Oh, really? Let me remind you, I've kicked everybody's ass!"

Joey raised his brows. "Now, that right there is a lie. You haven't fought Bakura or Atem. They're pretty good themselves, don't underestimate them, Akefia, that's the main reason we joined with them."

Akefia nodded. "I know. Your father always taught us to never underestimate the people around you, no matter another member, or a target. And I never had."

"That's right, all the people you've killed are proof of it." Joey agreed.

Akefia nodded. "So,"she began with a smirk, "I can fight Atem and Bakura next... Bakura in for an ass whopping, anyhow."

Joey thought for a moment. "If they're willing to fight you, then yeah. And why...?"

Akefia smirked. "Reasons, Joey, just reasons."

Joey eyed her for a moment, but let it go, walking out onto the mat, "Ready, Akefia?"

Akefia smirked. "The question is: Are you ready to learn your lesson?"

Joey chuckled. "Not yet..." Joey threw a fist, but Akefia caught it easily and fast, flipping Joey around, landing him on the ground.

Akefia put a leg on Joey's chest, keeping him on the ground. "Give yet, Joey? I came here to have a fight, not just win."

Joey stayed silent, throwing a unexpected punch at Akefia, hitting her square in the jaw. Akefia chuckled, wiping the blood from her mouth, nodded. "Looks like your improving, Joey. That means I don't have to go easy.." Akefia punched several times in Joey's face. Akefia then got off of her boss. "I tormented you enough."

Joey chuckled. "I think I have learned my lesson this time." He got up with the help of some of the others, who took him to the Spirit's Of Blood's medical center.

Akefia smirked, looking around, she smirked when she saw Bakura come through the double doors, smirking himself, wearing a black leather vest, purposely unbuttoned, and a pair black leather gloves, with the fingers cut off, and then black pants to match. Akefia raised a brow, but couldn't help but think Bakura looked sexy. Unbeknownst to Akefia, Bakura was thinking the same the same thing. Akefia was wearing a lot less than when she left Bakura last, she wore a white tube top, the white cloth on her hands, she had changed into black military jeans, her hair messier and crazy than usual, going down her waist, her grey eyes shining with what seemed like amusement, her arms crossed as she watched him walk over to her rather smoothly.

Bakura stopped not even in front of Akefia. "Joey told me you wanted some revenge of some sort, and told me to kick your ass for him." he chuckled.

Akefia smirked. "I'd like to see you try, Bakura." She challenged.

"I'll give it my all, Akefia. I can promise you that." Bakura chuckle was dark.

Akefia glared, but smirked non the less. "Then let's go, Bakura."

Atem dragged Joey by his arms over to the bleachers on the wall sitting Joey against them, and Atem sitting on the lowest seat, Atem looked over at Joey with a curious look in his eyes. "Hey, Joey, who do you thinks going to win? I know both of them are really good..."

Joey gave a half conscious chuckle. "To be honest, I really don't know. Akefia's been a fighter and a assassin since her parents were killed when she was six, she became the best at the age of ten," Joey looked up at Atem, his face serious, "In other words, she could _kill anyone or anything. _She is literally a killing machine, minus the machine part, of course. The thing I'm most worried about is her turning against us, Blood Spirit's did kill her parents, but I doubt it since me and her are good friends... I guess I'll see in the end if we were friend that whole time, or if I was just a pawn in her game of revenge."

Atem nodded. "Bakura good too. My father found him wonder the streets of Domino when he was eleven, me and him were best friends from the start. The only thing Bakura ever had trouble with was remembering his past, he only remembered somethings, but others, he'd never heard of... Like a father or mother, he didn't know what those were, and the strangest thing was: He was already a good fighter. Bakura had kicked my father's ass the first time. If I remember correctly, I think Bakura said he had a little brother... Ryou, I think was his name. Bakura didn't remember to much about him, or really, I don't think he did, Bakura never talks about him." Atem explained, looking over at Akefia and Bakura, who still hadn't began fighting, it was more staring contest at the moment. "Did something happen between those two this morning?"

Joey shrugged, wincing. "I dunno. Akefia wouldn't tell me, she just said 'reasons', and beat the shit outa me."

Atem laughed.

Joey looked over at Atem, "Hey, did you say Bakura's brother's name was Ryou?"

Atem nodded.

"Well, one of me and Akefia's good friends and fighters is named that... I could bring him here in the morning, so we could see if that's Bakura's brother, he's not here right now, I sent him on a mission yesterday."

Atem's eyes widened. "Yes, do that, Joey! It would be good for Bakura to find family.."

_You never go after the target first, you let them come after you... _Akefia and Bakura thought, keeping their eyes on each other, _You should never be the first, it shows weakness and patience, you fight with no mercy, you never give up, and you never fail! _With that thought, the both of them charged at each other, Akefia was quick, tripping Bakura onto the ground, going to punch him, but the actions was caught by Bakura, who flipped them over, holding down Akefia's arms with one of his own. _Never underestimate your opponent._ They thought. Akefia growled, kneeing Bakura's crotch. Bakura grunted letting go other hands, Akefia pushed Bakura off of her, hitting Bakura straight in the jaw, getting tripped over after that, falling to the ground with a grunt, Bakura put her into a head lock. Akefia rolled her eyes, biting Bakura's arm, making him let go, she got up, about to kick Bakura in the face, but her foot was caught by a smirking Bakura, he pulled on her leg, making her lose balance and fall to the ground once again, Bakura pulled her to where she was in his lap, her legs on either side of him. Akefia's eyes widened as Bakura's face came closer to her's, but, for some reason, she came closer to him, she smirked, seeing a weakness, "Don't fool with me, Bakura." with that, she punched him from the side, knocking him out.

Joey cheered. "YEAH! GO, AKEFIA!"

Akefia and Atem both chuckled, knowing Joey was just barely conscious to know what he was doing or saying at the moment. Bakura groaned, sitting up and holding his head, he looked up at Akefia, smirking. Bakura took Akefia's hand when she held one out to help him up, Bakura got off the ground, shaking the hand he still held in his. "You are quite a good fighter, Akefia."

Akefia grinned. "I'm believing you were starting to underestimate my skills, Bakura... And that was what brought you to your down fall. Oh, yes, and there was the fact that you were weak enough to let emotions come out, of course." With that, Akefia left, and Bakura followed.

Akefia rolled her eyes as she turned the corner and entered her room, turning around and facing Bakura, reading to ask him why he was there, but was stopped when Bakura kissed her, Akefia wanted to push him away, but she couldn't... She had feelings for him. Akefia melted into him, running her hands through Bakura's hair as he pushed her against the wall, moving to her neck, sucking on the skin, marking her as his. Akefia nervously took off Bakura's vest, as he began to move lower, slipping Akefia's top over her head, taking one of her nipple in his mouth, Akefia shuddered and moaned, her breathing accelerating as Bakura swirled his tongue, teasing her, Bakura moved to the next one, doing the same thing, she stopped and looked up at Akefia, her face flushed, sweat beading up her face, and her hair a mess, Bakura thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Bakura kissed her again, he needed her, and she needed him. Akefia pushed him away for a second, pulling down her black jeans and kicking them aside, looking over at Bakura, who did the same thing. Bakura covered three fingers in saliva, looking Akefia in the eyes. "This will hurt at first.." Akefia nodded, in understanding, urging him to continue. Bakura and her both took a deep breath, Bakura slipping in one finger, and then a second, soon following a third, stretching her. Akefia whined, it was a little painful at first, but that was soon replaced with pleasure.

Bakura pulled his fingers out of her. Akefia whined in protest, making Bakura chuckle, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, it gets better than that, Akefia." Bakura connected their lips as he entered her, taking her virginity, the kiss blocked out some of the pain. A tear escaped Akefia's eye, barring her head into Bakura's shoulder, hugging him tighter. Bakura began to move when Akefia did after a few minutes. Akefia moaned softly, bucking her hips, and wrapping her legs around Bakura's waist, begging for more. Bakura complied happily, pleasure coursing through the both of them, Akefia moaning his name, and Bakura whispering her's.

Bakura thrust harder and faster as Akefia moaned more and louder. Akefia moaned louder than she had, digging her nails into Bakura's back, pushing more against the wall, and thrusting back, wanting even more. Sweat dripped from the both of them as their bodies moved with each other. Akefia looked Bakura straight in the eyes, her eyes half lidded, her hair sticking to her face because of the sweat, and her face flushed a soft pink, Bakura kissed her again. Ra, he just couldn't help it. Akefia through her head back, screaming Bakura's name as she climaxed, Bakura following suit.

Akefia sighed, groaning as she took her legs from around Bakura's waist off. She wasn't all that surprised she was sore. Bakura hugged Akefia close, kissing the top of her head, both of them panting. Akefia eventually fell asleep in Bakura's arms, he chuckled, laying both of them in her bed, cover them, and wrapping his arms around Akefia, falling asleep as well.

Joey and Atem knocked on Akefia's door a few times, they had gotten worried when seeing Bakura followed her. Sighing, Joey opened the door, gasping, and quickly closing it shut again.

Atem looked at him strangely. "What is it?"

Joey bit his lip. "Um.. Looks like Akefia and Bakura have.. Um.. Gotten a little cozy.."

Atem's eyes widened, he opened the door a crack, seeing Bakura and Akefia in her bed, the cover over them, and Bakura arms wrapped around Akefia, both of them naked, as far as Atem could tell. Atem closed the door quickly, smirking. "About time Bakura got sentimental." he mumbled.

Joey chuckled, wincing, when remembering about the beating he got. "I need to lay down.." Joey groaned, leaving Atem.

Atem sighed. _This was the best decision that Millennium Lairs has ever made... Bakura is happy, and now I'm happy that Bakura is happy, and Bakura will be giddy when he finds out we found his little brother.. Ryou may know more than Bakura does, that would help us a lot. _Atem thought happily. "Jolly good!"

* * *

><p>Bakura smiled when he woke up the next morning, hugging Akefia tighter to him. Akefia hummed cuddling into him.<p>

Bakura's snickered. "Wow. You didn't try to kill me this time."

Akefia rolled her eyes, looking up at Bakura, and kissing him. "I-I love you."

Bakura smiled. "I love you too."

A tear slipped down Akefia's face. Love had been something that no one had given Akefia in a long long time, so, it was a relief to have the first person to come in your life, fall for them, and have them love you back. Bakura smiled softly, wiping the tear away with his thumb, brushing some of the white hair out of her tan face.

"I think it would be a good idea to get up.." Akefia suggested.

"Are you sure you can even _stand_, more or less _walk?_" Bakura asked, raising a slender white brow.

Akefia sat up, wincing. She looked back at Bakura and glared. "Thanks. Because of your fucking aggressiveness I am bedridden!" Akefia fell back beside Bakura.

Bakura chuckled. "Wasn't the one begging to for more." he reminded her with a smirk.

Akefia stuck her tongue out. "Shut up." she rolled on her side, facing away from Bakura.

Bakura scooted closer to her, whispering in her ear, "You realize how vulnerable you actually are right now, right?"

Akefia's eyes widened. "Bakura," she warned, "don't."

Bakura pouted. "Why not?"

Akefia turned over to where she was facing him again. "I'm still really, really sore." she pouted.

Bakura smiled sadly. "Sorry, love. I'll be gentler next time, I promise."

Akefia sighed in relief. "Thank Ra. Even though, it was very, very good, I really don't want to be sore like this again."

Bakura smirked. "Just to tell you, Akefia, you'll never be as sore as you are the first time ever again, even if I was just as aggressive.."

"Does this mean I'm going to have to stay in here all day till the soreness goes away...?" Akefia asked in a whine.

"Yes. I'll make up a lie to Joey and Atem, if you want...? Or, we could tell them.." Bakura trailed off.

Akefia shook her head. "I'm not ready to tell them, not yet, anyway." she explained.

Bakura nodded, kissing her one last time before getting up and getting dressed heading out of the room. Bakura strode through the kitchen past snickering Joey and Atem. Bakura raised a brow. "What are you laughing at, Bruise Face?"

Joey frowned.

Atem fell over laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Jolly Good!" Joey yelled, slamming his fist against the table.

Atem's laughing ceased. "Brooklyn fuck face.." Atem muttered, crossing his arms.

Joey rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Bakura. "So, where's Akefia..?"

Atem went back to snickering.

Bakura shrugged. "Said she wasn't feeling to good, decided to stay in her room today."

Atem frowned. "BULL SHIT! Feel the love, Bakura! Feel it! JOLLY GOOD! Fell the jollyness of it, Bakura!"

Bakura sent Atem a very strange look.

Joey rolled his eyes. "We saw you and Akefia.. Um.. In the bed together.." he explained.

Bakura pursed his lips together, sighed and sunk down into a chair. "Guess there's no denying in now.."

Joey and Atem cheered. Atem and Joey spent over an hour asking Bakura random questions about his and Akefia's relationship, but all Bakura wanted do was go and see if said girl was okay, he was the one to put her in that condition, after all. Atem was the only one to see the distress on Bakura's face. "Alright, you can go check on her, Bakura, I;m sure you did something to make her stay in her room all day.."

Bakura immediately jumped up and ran away from the two.

Atem looked over at Joey. "So, whens Ryou suppose to be here?"

"He called about an hour ago, said around two, and it's..." Joey looked at his watch, "around one, so, yeah, about an hour. Be patient, Atem, he'll be here."

Atem nodded. "I know. But Bakura is one of my good friends, he's never been this happy ever since I've met him.."

Joey nodded in agreement. "I know where you're coming from there, Atem. I had never seen Akefia _once _smile since I've known her. She had always been taught by our teachers that emotion was a weakness and led to failure, I never believed it, but from what I saw, Akefia had."

Atem smiled. "Well, I'm glad the two of them found each other. Who knew that you could find love in the mafia?"

Joey shrugged. "I never would have thought you could... Everyone knows it's dangerous..." Joey looked over at Atem with a sad look, "I maybe eighteen, but I got married young, her name was Mai. Me and her had went on a mission that day... Something went horribly wrong, the Americans had seen us coming, knowing I was the leading of the most powerful mafia in the world, they went after me first, but... Mai jumped in front of me, and took the hit. I killed all those sons of bitches, i killed everyone in a hundred mile radius. After that, I didn't want to live any more, she had been the only woman I ever loved, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to move on, and I still haven't!" Joey laughed hysterically.

"Joey! Why the bloody hell did you want me here so bad for?" A soft British voice asked, entering the room. The boy was rather tall, but you could easily see he was young, he had deep, soft, wide brown eyes, his hair laid down flat, and white, his skin very pale. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, and grey jeans, with blue Converse.

Joey relaxed himself from his breakdown. "Oh, hey, Ryou! Um.. I'll explain to you in just a few minutes. Let me introduce you to Atem, he's the leader of Millennium Lairs." Atem got up and held out a hand, which Ryou shook.

"Nice to meet you." Ryou smiled.

"Likewise." Atem lips turned into a slight smile.

Joey looked over at Ryou, his face serious. "Ryou, I have something to tell you, you may want to sit down for this." Ryou complied, sitting down next to Joey, nodding his head for him to continue. "Well, one of the men from Millennium Lairs has a little brother, a little brother named Ryou.."

Ryou's eyes widened even bigger. "Bakura...?" Ryou whispered.

Joey nodded. "Yes, do you remember him Ryou? He's here if you want to see him again. Bakura doesn't remember that much, but he remembers you."

Ryou's face lit up, he jumped up from the table. "BAKURA! Where is he, Joey? I need to see my brother _now!_"

"Calm down, Ryou, he's with Akefia right now. They've gotten very, very, very fond of each others in the last few days..." Joey trailed off.

Ryou shuddered, sitting back down. "Him and Akefia...? Really? Even _I_ couldn't see Akefia with my brother..."

Ryou, Atem and Joey watched Bakura walk into the room, grab an apple, walk out of the room, but then, he backed up, his eyes meeting at Ryou. "HOLY SHIT!"

Ryou jumped up, running over to Bakura and hugging the shit out of him. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BROTHER!" Ryou yelled in a sob.

Bakura hugged Ryou back, he didn't need a name to know this was his little brother.

"Sorry to break up the family reunion, but I got impatient." Akefia said, groaning as she entered the room, grabbing the apple from Bakura's hand.

Bakura sweat-dropped, walking over to her and picking her up bridal style. "I know this hurts, so your staying in that room!"

Akefia groaned. "But it's so fucking boring!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you some fucking Mahjong then!"

Akefia looked at him strangely. "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea!" Bakura answered.

"Don't make me go back in there!" Akefia begged.

Bakura sighed angrily, sitting her on the table. "Happy now?"

Akefia nodded. "Very." She smirked, taking a bite of he apple.

Bakura rolled his eyes, sitting in a chair next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. Akefia looked over at Ryou, her mouth still full of an apple as she spoke. "So, Ryou, how was the mission?"

Ryou smirked. "Had no idea I was coming, barely splattered some blood they were so surprised. I got to slowly kill that annoying officer, Anzu, remember?"

Akefia pouted. "Lucky bastard! I wanted kill that bitch!"

Ryou chuckled. "Hey, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun, but I did get her arm for you, as souvenir."

Akefia's face lit up. "Really? If I could get up right now Ryou, i would hug you! I'm going to stab that arm everyday!" she laughed insanely.

Everyone rolled their eyes, chuckling. Ryou looked between Akefia and Bakura. "So, you guys are together now...?" he pressed.

Akefia looked over at Bakura, then at Ryou, and then sent a glare at Atem and Joey. "It was you two, I know it!"

Atem and Joey raised their hands in defense. "hey, now, it's not our fault that we got worried when Bakura followed you out after he lost to you!"

Akefia glared.

Bakura only smirked. "And I'm glad I did.." he kissed Akefia's thigh, making her blush.

"JOLLY GOOD!" Atem yelled.

"Stop saying that!" Bakura and Joey yelled.

Ryou, Akefia, and Atem all laughed till the had to be supported to not fall over.

* * *

><p>Akefia ducked, missing the bullet just barely, tripping over her target, twisting the gun she held, glaring at the man. "Say goodbye, Vice President Yami." Akefia growled, shooting Yami in the head, killing him instantly.<p>

"Next is the President, then?" Bakura asked, walking up to her.

Akefia lowered her gun to her side, her face blank as she stared at Yami's dead body. "No, the President isn't here, if he was, this place would have been more heavily guarded. They'll do anything to protect their leader, not matter the cost." Akefia explained.

Bakura nodded, grabbing her hand. "Then let's get out of here."

Akefia nodded, walking with Bakura out of the trashed building. The place had been heavily guarded, but not to Akefia and Bakura, they had gotten in easily, and had a little fun while doing it.

Bakura looked at Akefia, kissing the top of her head when she leaned on his shoulder. "I love you." he whispered.

Akefia smiled. "I love you too, Bakura." she wrapped her arms around Bakura, sighing happily. Bakura looked down at Akefia with a smirk. "So, what are we doing when we get back to headquarters?"

"Each other."

Bakura chuckled. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

Akefia kissed him. "Of course you are."

* * *

><p>Akefia fell on top of Bakura, both of them panting. "That... Was <em>amazing<em>." she panted.

Bakura nodded, panting. "I know, I seriously don't know what came over me..."

Akefia shrugged. "I don't know, but I liked." she grinned.

Bakura smirked. "I did too."

Akefia scooted up on Bakura's body to where she was face to face with him, kissing him a few times before laying back down on his chest, Bakura running his hands through her hair. Only if it could stay like this forever...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have to admit that this is one of my favorite stories... But I still love Stay with Me the most... lolz. There's most likely going to be just two chapters, but we'll see...**


End file.
